Left For Dead (A Hollywood Undead Fic)
by CaGoddesss
Summary: When Jordon finds Danny on the streets bruised and broken and nurses him back to health, what happens when he develops feelings for the Costa Rican?


p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It was a cold night in L.A. Jordon was walking the streets alone with the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head. It was almost midnight, yet he didn't care./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The guitarist thought he heard muffled screaming, but decided to ignore it. That was before it got louder./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Jordon found himself approaching the area where the screaming was coming from, and found Danny lying on the ground. He had been beaten badly, and to add to it, he was chained to a pole and gagged./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Danny?!" Jordon exclaimed, rushing over to his friend. "What happened?!" He was clearly worried for the singer's health./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Mpfh mpfh…." Danny responded. Jordon took off the gag and allowed him to speak. "Thank you…some guy came up and he…" Danny trailed off. He teared up at the memory./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""You don't need to explain if you don't want to…" Jordon said./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""I'm glad you came," Danny said./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;""Me too," Jordon said and hugged the Costa Rican, careful not to hurt him. "Let's get you bandaged up."/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Danny nodded. Jordon helped him up and the two began to walk to Jordon's place./p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 10px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"~/p  
p style="outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"AN: Sorry this was super short! e_o This is the start of a new series. Sorta. Kinda. Yeah. I'm out./p 


End file.
